koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Hyou
Hyou (ヒョウ) is Kenshiro's biological elder brother and a descendant of the Hokuto ancestry bloodline. Even when Kenshiro was an infant, Hyou knew his brother would be the star of the Hokuto Shinken style. He therefore entrusted his brother to a younger Raoh and Toki, promising to one day teach Kenshiro the secrets of the Hokuto ancestors by learning the Hokuto Ryuken at Shura. During his training under Jukei, his mentor deemed Hyou's kindness to be an inhibition to his true potential. He therefore erased Hyou's memories with his techniques. With no memory of his true past, Hyou joined Kaioh's quest to bring order to the land of Shuras. Taking the rank of "Second General", Hyou became known as a ruthless warrior but a benevolent ruler. After Kenshiro arrived in the land of Shuras, Jukei, who regretted his actions of the past, confronted Hyou in an attempt to restore his memories. He presses the pressure point, but it fails to take full effect - Kaioh had secretly manipulated Hyou's pressure points to block attempts to restore his memories. Kaioh manipulates him to obey him by killing Sayaka and framing Kenshiro as her murderer. As an enraged Hyo fights against Kenshiro, Shachi eventually finishes what Jyukei failed to do and Hyou's memories are restored. Reuniting with his younger brother, Hyou tells Kenshiro their ancestor's holy resting place which would entrust their art's greatest technique to him. Seeking to redeem himself, he then join forces with Bat to rescue Rin and oppose Kaioh. In the climax of Kenshiro's fight with Kaioh, Hyou cannot bring himself to deliver the final blow and instead forgives Kaioh for his heinous crimes, blaming his own weakness for everything that's happened. The two of them make peace and Hyou dies in Kaioh's arms. Kaioh then buries himself and Hyou in a geyser of lava. Quotes *"Observe Hokuto Ryuken in its most perfect form!" *"Witness the true essence of Hokuto Ryuken!" *"My Hokuto Ryuken shall conquer this world!" *"Nobody can strike my destructive points!" *"I am Hyou of Hokuto Ryuken... Come and fight me." *"Your eyes... They shine with true vitality." *"Although your body may be huge, it does not change where your destructive points lie!" *"Two brothers that act as one... If only I could do the same. Although I suppose Kaioh would laugh at me." *"After seeing you crying when you left our country, I never expected you to become so strong." *"So you are known for betraying people with your plots. I despite men like that. Prepare to die." *"I do not feel any murderous intent within you. Why is that...?" *"Your eyes are not those of a crazed wolf. They are full of the shine of life!" *"I hear that the warriors of Gento Koken are full of pride. Let us face one another as proud practitioners of our respective arts." *"I refuse to be humiliated by you anymore. Give me your best shot, Kaioh." *"Raoh, this reminds me of our youth. But now, we are destined to fight." *"Kenshiro, I want you to hold nothing back! I wish to see your innate abilities for myself!" *"You're strong... Indeed, you are no ordinary warrior." *"I cannot die until I have paid you back for this defeat." *"Han, you may rest in peace. I shall be the one to avenge your death!" *"I am a Shura. I cannot show fear by running away from a tank." Gameplay Moveset : , : Hyou smashes the ground causing a tremor. He then rapidly bursts fields of aura around himself. : , , , : Hyou does a jumping knee kick and a jumping uppercut imbued with Demonic Mighty Aura. He then rapidly bursts fields of aura around himself. : , , , , , : Hyou does a sliding kick, then handstands kicking around himself. He then rapidly bursts fields of aura around himself. : , , , , , , , , , : Hyou does two punches releasing pints of Demonic Mighty Aura, then releases an aura field, then moves forward in a zigzag pattern doing swinging punches, then spins and closes his hand releasing aura that damages an enemy. :Dashing : Hyou hops and spin kicks. :Throw: Hyou holds an enemy telekinetically in place, then bursts a Demonic Mighty Aura blast at him/her. Techniques *''Raikyaku Doppo'' - Hyou dashes forward while attacking enemies with a straight punch. *''Togyoku Hekiso'' - Hyou lifts a ball of aura into the air, then crushes his fist, separating the ball into fireballs that can attack enemies. *''Dako Sotofu ''- Hyou does three punches embewed with aura then pushes his hands out like the Koretsu Ha, then blasts the opponent with a far explosion. *''Ryuura Kyoku Keisatsu'' - Hyou does some hand signs then shoots connecting beams at his opponent. When the beams join, they explode. *''Manju Maon Ken'' - Hyou thrusts his hands forward rapidly similar to his brothers Hyakuretsu Ken. *''Joma Kosho'' - Hyou gathers up then pushes his right arm outward, shooting a floor based wave of aura at his opponents, and possibly killing them. *''Maei Soukijin'' - Hyou surrounds himself in a devastating aura hurricane that can instantly kill enemies. Fighting Style Hyou is essentially an expy of Kenshiro in both fighting style and appearance like the original comic. Hisashi Koinuma remarked that it was troubling to devise attacks to differentiate them. Hyou's attacks generally allow him to cut through groups of enemies while repositioning himself, and makes extensive use of his fighting aura, which he can release as damaging spheres or barriers. Though the differences are subtle, enemies who are defeated by Hokuto Ryuken waver slowly and mysteriously in pain, before they explode into a more bloody and fine mist. Gallery Hyo-concept.jpg|Concept artwork Hyo-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters